


Pet Issue

by sinandsink



Category: Green Day
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinandsink/pseuds/sinandsink
Summary: 搞比利乔水仙你x年轻比利球x老男人比利球
Relationships: Billie Joe Armstrong/Billie Joe Armstrong, Billie Joe Armstrong/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Pet Issue

**Author's Note:**

> 搞比利乔  
> 水仙  
> 你x年轻比利球x老男人比利球

搞比利乔  
水仙  
你x年轻比利球x老男人比利球  
ch0.5 猫猫打架

你养了两只宠物——一只喜欢晒太阳打盹儿的老狐狸和一只精力十足的小黑猫。他们总爱闹些矛盾。不过你知道，即便是再要好的朋友都难免发生些摩擦碰撞，那互不相同的宠物间更时不时要互相争风吃醋了。很明显，年轻的那个对年长的那个一直有点意见，而你打算让他们自己去解决之间的芥蒂。你确保所有的监控设备都处于运行状态，便外出处理一些事务，单独留下他们俩在屋里。

“骚狐狸。”  
黑猫不屑地撇了撇嘴，眼睛死死盯着那只两腿大张、毫不掩盖呻吟、躺在地上拿一根假阳具自慰的红狐。主人前脚刚踏出房门他就翻出昨天晚上藏进沙发缝里的玩具，就着昨晚被射进屁股里的精液把自己塞了个满满当当，对当着别人的面干那种事一点羞耻感也没有。属于狐狸的大尾巴在地上拍打着，那只屁股伴随着穴里的一阵阵的嗡嗡声在地板上扭得妖娆。  
“混蛋老东西。”  
那只年轻的猫咪蹲在旁边愈看愈不顺心，终于一跃而起，扑在了狐狸的身上，正追逐自己高潮的宠物给猫咪搞的这出吓了一跳，按摩棒正好戳上了藏在体内的小腺体，还握在手里的阴茎跳了两下，一下子就淌出了浊液。老狐狸耳朵一抖一抖的，紧闭着眼睛，达到了顶点。  
“这么快？”他龇牙嘲笑道，故意拿膝盖顶上对方慢慢软下来的性器。  
“麻烦从我身上滚开，小东西。”  
老狐狸用还沉浸在高潮里的沙哑嗓音懒洋洋地命令。他给准确打在敏感点上一波波的振动爽得晕晕乎乎，推拒的动作都软绵绵的。  
“我凭什么要听你的？”  
猫咪低头打量自己身下那只骚狐狸的风景——他只套了件扣子没扣好的白衬衣（你的），两腿间的性器黏糊糊、软耷耷地垂着，舔着嘴角的餍足表情十足地叫人讨厌。小比利咬牙切齿地盯着他瞧，不假思索地低下头去，用力啃起狐狸的大耳朵来。  
“嘿！你干什么！”红狐理所当然地大喊，歪着脑袋想要把耳朵从小疯猫的嘴里解救解救出来，“给我松开！你这只小疯狗崽子！”  
“我是猫！你竟然拿那种脏兮兮流口水的东西与我相提并论！”  
“我有说错什么？是你看着主人的肉棒就小狗一样一个劲儿流口水。你还咬我的耳朵！”  
“哈？主人不在家一会儿你都欲求不满到要拿假东西捅屁眼了，好意思说我！”  
终于成功地挑起了一场正面战争，给彻底激怒的小猫气呼呼地同那老狐狸在地上一点都不得体地滚作一团。红狐狸毫不示弱地揪住那只小野猫脑袋顶上的尖耳朵，小猫喵嗷地叫了一声，抬手掐住了狐狸一边的奶子——隔着薄薄的衬衣那两小粒的凸起根本无处匿形，因为肾上腺素的催发挺立起来的乳头给小猫看在眼里，他怎么会拒绝一把捏住？  
“呜啊——好疼！”  
还未从昨晚的游戏中恢复过来的乳头被粗暴拉扯的感觉把狐狸乔逼出了眼泪，他手上顿时松了劲，蜷起身子想要逃离魔爪，这给了小猫反扑的机会——他又一次把狐狸乔摁回身下，这回干脆骑在了他的背上。  
“哼哼，知道我的厉害了吧！”  
小猫咪骄傲地把尾巴高高竖起来，趁着老东西没力气反抗把他翻过去、两手抓到身后，肚皮着地地压制住。  
“你到底哪里好了，皱皱巴巴，屁股又塌又松根本就没什么好操的嘛！你一点儿都不如我……除了那条尾巴——肥尾巴老狐狸！”他刻薄地评价道，故意扯扯狐狸的肚皮肉。  
事实上，我们的小黑猫非常嫉妒——他明白——在凑近了看那只老东西以后他甚至更嫉妒了。他不能否认这些皱纹和松软的肥肉有多能叫人性致勃发：当乔那双绿眼因为高潮的迫近眯起来的时候，眼角旁边缀着泪花颤抖的鱼尾纹简直性感得要命。也难怪主人总能给他勾引得神魂颠倒的——坏狐狸！要是就这么放过他，未免也太便宜他了。  
他抓住那条蔫嗒嗒的大尾巴把它翻起来，露出底下那只还咬着按摩棒不放的肉穴，心不在焉地拿手指不安分地刮弄起那圈艳红的环状肌肉来。这时，一个念头忽然从他的小脑瓜里冒出来。  
“你要对我干什么……你这只野猫！”身后的入口遭到袭击让老狐狸警惕地嘶叫着扭动身体，只得到被压制得更紧的结果。  
“干你。”小黑猫兴高采烈地宣布了自己的决定，“我要操你，老狐狸——像主人做的一样——把你的屁股干翻天！”  
tbc.


End file.
